When hearts and souls collide
by master1631
Summary: Heart just turned 13 and decides she wants to start a pokemon adventure. She meets an aggressive boy by the names of Soul. She thinks its love at first sight but he has no interest. What will happen when she ventures threw the Johto region?
1. Love at first crash

**Chap. 1**

* * *

The sun had just rose over New Bark Town. There was a cool gentle breeze blowing throughout the town. It was being caused by a flock of pidgeys who were circling around the town making it even more lovely. They were landing on trees and windows and just enjoying the small urban city for what it had to offer.

Most of the villagers were already up and going about there daily life as normal for them. Today though wasn't a normal day for one girl. She had just turned 13 years old and after having the most spectacular birthday party a newly teenage girl could think of a day ago she was wide awake ready to begin another glorious day.

"Well that's that! I am ready to begin a journey!"

It was only a day ago when she decided she wanted to start a pokemon adventure of her own. Was she making the right decision? She thought so.

"Heart I thought you was gonna start a journey today? You do know you gotta get out of bed for that."

Her mom was laughing at her jokingly.

"I know that much mom! When can I go get a pokemon?"

"Well the professor said if you were serious about this you can come whenever you like to pick from three different pokemon."

Before her mom could say another word Heart sprung up out of her bed jumping up and down.

"Yay! I am gonna pick the cutest one!"

"Make sure you eat your break-"

Before her mom could even finish the sentence Heart ran into the bathroom and changed into what she thought was appropriate traveling clothes. She had on her white hat with a pretty pink ribbon going across the exterior of it. A blue and white tank top shirt and a pair of short booty length shorts and a pair of pink flip flops. And a small yellow bag around her waist. After coming out the bathroom her mother saw her and gasped saying,

"Heart! Go change right now! That isn't appropriate clothing!"

Heart quickly ran back into the bathroom and changed her flip flops to small pink sandals with matching pink socks.

"Much better."

Heart smirked and ran out the door while her mother could yell at her even more to change her outfit not her shoes. She ran as quick as she could to the professors lab. Outside of his lab was a boy that looked about the same age as Heart with long red hair and a black top and black pants. He was staring into the windows of the lab from behind a bush Heart being the curious adventure type she is ran up to him to ask him what he was doing but he pushed her away.

Inside the professors lab was several desk with stacks of paper on them and computers. The professor noticed Heart and nodded pointing at a table with 3 poke balls on it. Heart walked over to the table to look at each one. One was a light blue alligator like pokemon the professor called a totodile, One was a black and orange pokemon with flames coming out of its back he called a cyndaquil, and the final one was a light green pokemon he called chikorita.

"There all so cute! I don't know which one I want!"

After what felt like eternity she finally made up her mind.

"I choose this one!"

She held the chikorita in her hands and the professor seemed happy she had finally made her choice. The professor went to his computer and noticed he had received an email. After reading it he smiled at Heart and said,

"Heart I need you to help with something. A good friend of mine a little past Cherrygrove has something for me and I would like you to get it and return it to me. Do it and your chickorita is free of charge."

Heart accepted the offer and left to go back to her moms house. Chikorita didn't wanna go back in its poke ball so Heart decided she could just walk beside her. She showed her mom her new pokemon and her mom spoke up and said,

"Heart here. You forgot this when you ran out."

Her mother handed her the poke gear she had gotten for her birthday. After accepting it she left the house heading to Cherrygrove. A few fights with wild pokemon and a few minutes of foot work Heart walked into Cherrygrove. After leaving the pokemon center to heal her chikorita she headed to find mr. pokemon. There was a trainer or two along the way but she managed to beat them with her grass type. She finally arrived at the house the professor had mentioned.

She went inside and saw an unfamiliar face and a familiar face.

"Professor Oak!"

Heart ran up to him excitedly hugging him and he felt like he was losing circulation to his body.

"Ah you must be Heart. I was here visiting Mr. Pokemon and he came across this discovery. I've overstayed my welcome though and need to get back to Goldenrod for my radio show."

Mr. Pokemon handed Heart the item and she left. After getting back to Cherrygrove and healing her pokemon she left to go back to the professor and return the item when she was collided the red hair boy. She fell on top on him and noticed his figure. She got a good look at his outfit and face this time. He was rather handsome. His hair was long but it came down right under his eyes and flowed on his back just to his shoulders. His shirt showed off his muscular body and his face had a very fragile complexion. Heart blushed bright red and the guy lightly blushed seeing her then seemed annoyed she was still on top of him and pushed her off.

"Lets battle. I saw you got a pokemon at the lab. Well I two have a pokemon I'll show you what I mean."

Before Heart could say anymore the guy had released his pokemon. It was the cyndaquil from the lab. The battle commensed instantly with chikorita and cyndaquil fighting one another. After a few minutes chikorita had knocked it out. The red head seemed annoyed that he had lost and said,

"You only won cause my pokemon was weak. I hate weaklings."

He went to storm off but noticed he was missing something.

"Oh no! You saw my name. Give me back my trainer card."

He had lost it when he collided with her. He took it from her and stormed off. Heart thought the boy was rather cute then after imagining a picnic and romantic dinner like she did with all her crushes she headed back towards the lab. After making it back to the professors lab there was a policeman inside.

"There was a robbery here. According to the professor it was a red headed boy. Did you happen to get his name?"

Heart looked down for a moment not wanting to rat the cute red headed boy out then said,

" H- Hiii- His name was Soul."

She was disgusted with her self for telling on her crush and just stared at the ground. The policeman thanked her for the info and left. Heart handed the professor the item she had gotten from Mr. Pokemon.

"Whats this? A pokemon egg? Wow!"

The professor seemed excited to see the egg.

"Well Heart thank you for getting me this. As promised chikorita is yours free of charge and here take these."

He handed her a handful of poke balls.

"Since you wanted to go on a journey why not take on the gym leaders and try to become champion? The closest one is in Violet City."  
She happily accepted the poke balls and after checking in with her mom headed out to start journey.

"I wonder if i'll ever see him again?"

She thought then smiled knowing more then likely they would run into each other again someday.


	2. Clipping a birds wings

**Chap. 2**

Heart had found herself back in Cherrygrove. She was gonna attempt to catch a few wild pokemon along the way but they all fled before she could manage to find where she had stuck her poke balls at. She really was regretting her booty shorts now cause stuffing poke balls into her pockets as tight as they were made it hard to get them when she needed them. After deciding it would be better to have the poke balls in her bag then pressed against her thighs she moved them and continued threw the rest of Cherrygrove City.

She was starting to approach Violet City when she saw a cave.

"Ooh! I wonder what is in there!"

Chikorita knew her trainer was adventurous but she didn't expect a girl to wanna willingly go into a dark cave like that. After seeing her trainer leaning into the cave then falling down and rolling into it the pokemon quickly ran after her.

"AAHHH! What is that!"

Heart was screaming at the sight of a small boulder like pokemon with large muscular arms. Chikorita coming to her trainers aid used its razor leaf attack and knocked out the pokemon.

"Oh, I know I'll catch it!"

Heart threw the ball and in a flash of light she had captured the rock type pokemon.

"Hmm, I should get out of here before I get attacked again."

She decided to use her poke gear to see what the pokemon was.

"According to this thingy it's a Geodude. Well chikorita looks like you gotta friend now!"

Chikorita just shook her head and continued following her trainer towards Violet City.

"Lets man up this Geodude."

After a few fights with the rock type Geodude was getting stronger or "manning up" as she called it.

"That should do it for now."

She walked along and finally arrived in Violet City. The city was fairly big In size. It had a pokemon center and pokemon mart, the gym, a school to learn about types of pokemon and a large tower with a statue standing outside of it. Heart made her way to the gym but the man at the entrance told her before she could battle the leader she had to conquer Bellsprout Tower. The tower had a lot of floors in it with a trainer on each waiting to fight. After defeating them all she had made it to the top.

"Use tackle again!"

She heard someone shout and a thunderous sound of a pokemon being slammed into a wall. She looked and saw the red headed boy Soul. Heart smiled seeing her crush was winning the fight.

"God he is so hot when he sweats."

After wiping the drool from her mouth she walked down to greet him and saw an elder talking with him.

"You may have beaten me but pokemon are not tools of war."

Soul just laughed at the man and walked away from him.

"Hi Soul!"

Heart ran up to give him a hug and after he lightly blushed with the girl wrapped around his waist he pushed her away.

"They say this is a tough challenge but the pokemon here are weak. You are just as weak as them."

He walked off and left the tower.

"He's just playin hard to get."

She smirked winking her eye. She walked up to the elder to challenge him herself. After sometime she had finally won the battle.

"Impressive you seem to be bonding with your pokemon. Here take this a symbol that you beat me."

He handed Heart a silver disc that he called a hm.

"It is a move called flash. You can use it to help light up even the darkest of caves."

Heart thanked the man and left the tower.

"That sure would've been helpful earlier huh chikorita?"

Chikorita nodded wishing she had of had that earlier when she was in the cave. Heart walked back to the pokemon center to heal her 2 pokemon then went to the gym. This time the man let her in seeing as she had the hm with her.

"Now be warned the gym leader of this gym uses flying types."

He said as she walked in.

"WOW!"

Heart spoke excitedly observing the gym. It had large fans being blown to make a cool breeze in the gym. The fans were all in the shape of several different types of bird like pokemon that each resembled one another in some way but had there differences in other ways. There was a rather large platform in the shape of a birds wings pointed to the north.

"I guess that's where we go to battle."

Heart walked up to the platform and in an instant was catapulted into the air.

"OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE!"

She said screaming looking at the ground as it got smaller and smaller in her sight. She finally hit the ground and landed right on her butt.

"Man I really shouldn't of wore booty shorts."

She noticed she was on a new platform that was somehow floating in the air.

"I think I'm gonna faint."

She walked further along the gym trying to not fall off to her impending doom. After what felt like an eternity she saw a battlefield and a man standing on it.

"I'm Falkner the Violet City Gym Leader. I'll show you the power of the magnificent bird pokemon!"

The battle then commenced instantly with Falkners pidgey and Hearts chikorita battling. Pidgey got the better of chikorita and knocked it out but Heart wasn't done yet.

"Go Geodude!"

Geodude quickly knocked out pidgey and Falkners other pokemon pidgeotto. After the fight Falkner seemed impressed with Hearts battling and said,

"Impressive. You deserve this. It's the Zephyr Badge. Might I recommend next going to Azalea Town."

Heart graciously accepted the badge.

"We did it!"

She said jumping in the air excitedly. After she left the gym she healed her pokemon at the pokemon center from the battle.

"Ready to continue on chikorita?"

Her pokemon nodded and they continued towards Azalea Town. It was close to night time then and she was scared. She heard loud howling noises and sounds of what she thought was owls or wolves or a bear or all three.

"I-I don't like being out here at night."

She saw a campfire nearby and a tent.

"Lets see who's over there,"

To her delight it was the red headed boy.

"Soul!"

She ran up giving him another hug.

"What are you doing here."

He asked annoyed that she had ventured into his camping site.

"Well… I um… I don't have any place to stay tonight. Could I maybe stay with you?"

Soul wanted to turn her down and make her sleep on the ground or in a bush or something but he saw the innocent look in her eyes and didn't want her to cry.

"Alright but don't think this means were friends."

Heart blushed heavily hearing her crush say that she could spend the night him in his tent alone. She wanted to jump into his arms right then and never leave but she was sooo tired. She laid down to rest in the tent. Soul was laying on the far side away from her but she moved in closed and wrapped her arms around him then fell asleep. He wanted to shove her away and kick her out of his tent when he suddenly felt his face turning red. He got a good look at her lying there cuddled up next to him like he was her guardian angel. She looked innocent and delicate almost rather pretty to him. He shrugged off the idea but pulled her in closer. His face by this point was a very bright red and his lips were leaning in right towards hers as she slept. He felt like he should kiss her or comfort her in ways or something but he had barely known the girl and wasn't attracted to her he thought.

"I'll just put my arm around her so she isn't frightened all night."

He said reassuring himself and grasped his arms around Heart pulling her in close.

"I am not attracted to her."

He thought. They fell asleep cuddled in each other arms as the daylight faded away and the night sky turned solid black.


	3. Tailing a thief

Chap. 3

The sun had rose high in the sky and the sounds of fish nearby flapping there bodies out of the water and birds in trees singing symbolized the start of a new day. Heart woke up after having what she thought was the most romantic dream ever. It involved her and Soul in the moonlight having a picnic and him telling her she was his heart while he was her soul.

"Well darn it was just a dream. Damn"

She spoke sighing like she was gonna cry. She noticed the tent she had camped out in with Soul that night was open like someone had entered or left. Turning over she didn't see Soul anywhere to be found.

"Hmm I wonder where he went to?"

After getting out of the tent she decided to look around and see if was still nearby. The search went on for a hour with no luck.

"I guess he already left."

She said to chikorita who was still half asleep.

"Well we'd better get a move on. Azalea Town isn't that far away now I don't think."

With chikorita right behind her they ventured onwards. After a few minutes Heart saw something moving in the bushes.

"Chikorita I wonder whats in there?"

Chikorita seemed like it didn't really care and just wanted to get to the town but Heart decided to look at the bush.

"Woop- Wooper!"

A light blue pokemon came out of the bush and jumped on Hearts face.

"Get it off! Get it off!"

She threw the pokemon onto the ground and it seemed like it wanted to battle.

"Well alright. Go chikorita!"

Chikorita and wooper fought for a little till she finally knocked it out cold.

"I think I will catch it."

The poke ball absorbed the wooper in a red light and sealed shut.

"Yay another friend for you chikorita!"

Chikorita seemed like it didn't like the wooper that much. Venturing further on they saw a trainer.

"I see you got the badge from Violet City. I wont allow you to disgrace bird type pokemon!"

"Huh?"

Heart was confused. She was disgracing bird types? What did that even mean? Was the trainer mad cause she had beaten Falkner? She had no idea. Before another thought could appear in her head the trainer pulled out a poke ball and a battle commensed. Heart quickly knocked out the trainers pokemon with her new water type. She walked further and saw a cave.

"Ooh yay! A cave!"

She said sarcastically. The cave was dark and creepy. The walls were decaying and all the pokemon inside seemed like they weren't the friendly type. There wasn't much light in the cave but there was enough that Heart could see enough to not need the flash hm. She fought her way threw the terrain crossing over boulders, mud pits and shallow swamp like areas. Finally the light got brighter. "That must be the exit!" Her and chikorita ran as quick as they could towards the light when suddenly everything went dark and she hit the ground.

"Ouch what happened?"

Apparently she had blacked out for a moment and saw she had been knocked on the ground. Reaching over to see if chikorita was ok she gasped.

"Chikorita where are you!"

She turned and saw a persons figure headed into the light with a small figure in its hand.

"That person must of stolen chikorita! I gotta get her back!"

Heart got up and ran out of the cave headed after whoever it was that had taken her pokemon. Exiting the cave she noticed it was now raining. She didn't care though that she would get wet and her clothes would probably be soaked. She just wanted her chikorita back. Running as fast as she could she ran into Azalea Town. There was a girl who saw Heart coming and stopped her for a moment saying,

"Uh, Hello ma'am can you help me?"

Heart noticed the girl was talking to her and replied.

"Uh, yeah I was kinda looking for a man that stole a pokemon of mine."

The girl didn't seemed alarmed to hear that.

"That's what I'm talking about! All the slowpoke in this town have been stolen. You gotta help get them back!"

Heart didn't know what to say. Should she let the little girls feelings down and proceed to getting her chikorita or try helping knowing the burglar might do who knows what with her pokemon while she's helping.

"Ok I will help."

The little girl was excited and lead Heart to a house with a brown and green roof. Inside was a older man who seemed nervous at first glance of us.

"Grandpa this trainers pokemon was also stolen along with all our slowpoke in the town. She's agreed to help."

Her grandpa looked Heart over very curiously. Whether he was observing her skills as a trainer or just checking her out I don't know but then he said,

"My names Kurt. The slowpoke in this town are our treasured items. Its said they helped founded what it is today. Now there stolen but I know where there being kept!"

Kurt ran off yelling,

"Don't worry slowpoke! Ol' kurts a coming!"

Heart and the little girl ran to follow him. They followed him to a well and saw Kurt grab a man who was guarding it from above around the waist and slam them both down onto the floor of the well.

"Lets go down and see what happened."

Heart told the girl. They hit the bottom of the well and saw that Kurt was on the ground in pain.

"I cant move but I took him out with me."

Upon closer look at the man guarding the well, who was now unconscious on the floor, he had a black outfit on with a red 'R' symbol on it. Heart looked around and saw that there were several people all wearing the same kind of outfit. Were they all working together? What did they need the slowpokes and her chikorita for? Heart didn't know the answer to the questions she was asking herself in her brain but she knew she had to do something.

"I'll defeat them all and get back the slowpokes and my chikorita."

She told the little girl who was now checking on her grandpa. Heart battled each of the men and defeated them all. Further along in the well she saw a slowpoke. Looking at it she noticed it was missing its tail. There were slowpoke nearby also that were missing there tails.

"This doesn't make any sense."

Heart mumbled to herself scanning the room for chikorita.

"Where are their tails and my chikorita?"

Just then another man in black appeared.

"How dare you try to foil our plans! We are Team Rocket. A group dedicated to stealing pokemon in the name of our leader!"

Heart had heard of them before. They disbanded 3 years ago she thought. Why were they back now?

"I stumbled across you in the cave. You dropped this."

He laughed holding a knife to chikoritas throat.

"Don't you dare hurt chikorita!"

Heart was shouting at the man like she ready to kill him if she had to.

"A cute little pokemon like this will sell good along with all these tails on the black market."

Just then someone shouted

"Croconaw use tackle."

Heart couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was Souls totodile-croconaw that tackled the man freeing chikorita from his clutches. Her crush had just saved her pokemon and possibly her life.

"Soul!"

Heart ran to give him a big hug. He should be used to it by now but he wasn't and shouted at her.

"Get off of me!"

Heart obeyed after blushing wildly and got off of him.

"Don't think I did this for you. I hate Team Rocket. They think there strong when there all together but get them alone and there weak. I hate them all."

"Th- Thank you Soul. Where did you go this morning? I woke up and you was long gone."

Soul seemed surprised she would ask this then he seemed annoyed thinking just how stupid is she.

"I left to train totodile. I'm not your keeper."

Heart just smiled. She couldn't believe a guy would steal a pokemon and someone who would get annoyed easily would do something nice for anyone, especially her. To save her chikorita she owed him. She blushed even more thinking what all kinds of things he would want her to do to repay him. While she was drooling over her thoughts Soul decided to leave the cave.

"Heart thanks for helping get back all the slowpokes."

The little girl was speaking. Heart focused back on reality.

"Your welcome. I'm glad to have chikorita back."

The girl just looked at Heart and smiled saying,

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Heart blushed wishing she could say yes but instead said,

"No. Not yet. But I wish."

After picking up Kurt and bringing them all back to there house they thanked Heart the only way they could.

"Here take these. It'll help you."

He handed her a few poke balls of different colors she could use. Heart healed chikorita at the pokemon center who was now terrified of knives or needles cause of its near death experience and left headed for the gym. Soul was standing outside of it.

"Oh its you again."

Heart knew he was glad to see her again so soon. At least she hoped anyhow.

"Hi Soul. You gonna challenge the gym?"

He just stared at her innocent eyes gazing upon his. They were light blue almost the same color as the daytime sky. They really brought out her outfit and from the glare of the sun they sparkled with envy. His face turned as red as hair and he felt himself moving closer to her. He wanted to pull her up to him and see what she would do but then he shrugged off the thought. What was he thinking he was not attracted to her. No matter how pretty her eyes may look in the sunlight. Or sunset. Instead he just turned away before there lips touched and said,

"I've already beaten him but I will come watch you just to see how weak you are."

Before he could say anymore Heart took her hand and grasped his pullling him in the gym with her. The gym had several insect type traits about it from the spider webs to the cocoons on the walls. Heart felt like fainting from the spider webs but she shook off the thought not wanting to let go of Souls tight muscular arm.

"God he is so strong. And hot."

She thought trying not to blush anymore but knowing she was and couldn't stop herself. Soul just seemed annoyed by her dragging him into the gym. She could've at least let him walk. After finally making it to the gym leader he said,

"Oh look a couple of lover birds! How charming."

Soul jerked his hand away.

"I am not attracted to her!"

Heart just giggled. The battle between her and the gym leader commenced then and after several minutes she had finally won with her chikorita knocking out his scyther to secure the victory.

"Yay I did it!"

Heart accepted her badge and Soul walked swiftly out of the gym but Heart was following right behind him. They left the gym and went to the outskirts of the town away from everyone. It was nighttime then and Heart saw the sky was darkening. Soul was pitching a tent for the night for him and saw she was still behind him.

"What do you want now?"

He said annoyed she wouldn't leave him alone.

"Could I maybe um… spend another night here with you?"

Soul wanted to scream and tell her to just jump off a cliff and die but a small part of him was glad she was there.

"Fine but no putting your arm around me this time."

Heart smiled and got in the tent with Soul. She closed her eyes with the last thing she saw for the day being the pupils of Souls dark and dreamy eyes.

"So sexy."

She thought as she fell asleep.


	4. Sweet and sour

**Chap. 4**

It was midnight. The nighttime sky had fallen over the city making it utter darkness. The owls were chirping as normal and the slowpokes that had been returned to the town were asleep. Well all except one. It decided to go venturing off and found a tent nearby. It walked around it shaking it somewhat not knowing there was people inside.

"Huh what was that?"

Heart was rubbing her eyes when she saw a figure poking its head in the tent.

"Poke? Slow-Slowpoke?"

The slowpoke had made its way to there tent and was now staring at Heart. Heart seemed frightened and woke up Soul.

"Soul wake up wake up! There's something out there!"

Soul jumped up at first then angrily shouted,

"What on earth are you doing! I am trying to sleep!"

"Sorry Soul but there's something out there."

He was irritated that he had been woken up. He thought there was about to be 2 things out there if he got woke up again and poked his head out the tent.

"Poke? Slowpoke?"

The slowpoke met his face staring at him. He closed the flaps of the tent sealing it shut.

"Your mean scary monster is a slowpoke."

He mumbled then fell back asleep irritated that he had been woken up in the first place. Heart released a breath and gazed down at Soul who was turned away from her. His body was lying plank style and Heart could see how long his legs were and how tight his muscled were when he slept.

"Even when he is mad he is just sooo dreamy."

She thought then went back to sleep to imagine a dream of them two. It was now morning and the start of a new day. The birds were singing and the sounds of slowpoke yawning filled the town. Heart woke up with only a small amount of drool on her mouth this time. She had had another fantastic dream she thought. This time it was Soul and her making out in the rain underneath a tree as it kept storming just holding onto each other.

"Man why do I wake up?"

She thought then rolled over to greet Soul and like the day before he wasn't in the tent when she woke.

"He must've already left like before."

She said and got out the tent to leave herself. After checking the pokemon center to make sure Soul wasn't there she walked up to kurts house to see him and the little girl before she left. Kurt welcomed her in and pulled up a seat for her to sit down on.

"Ah, miss Heart. Hello what can I do for you?"

Kurt spoke looking at Heart. Heart replied with,

"Well since I beat the gym leader here do you know where is the next one at?"

Kurt laughed thinking she's the trainer not me then told her that the next one was in Goldenrod City. Heart thanked the man and after waving to his granddaughter left his house headed towards Goldenrod.

"Lets see the poke gear thingy points that way to go to Goldenrod and that way is-"

Her thought trailed off as she saw it was a forest.

"Well great. lets go chikorita."

Chikorita followed behind and they entered the forest. A boy and his father stopped her talking about how there farfetch'd had wondered off and they needed help getting them back. Heart agreed to help and spotted the pokemon. After a few failed attempts that ended with her landing on her butt(and once when she just fell over her own two feet) she managed to catch it in a bear like hug and bring it back to them. As thanks they handed her the hm for cut.

"Use that to cut down trees blocking your path."

Heart accepted the hm and used it to cut the tree near her so she could finish passing threw the forest. After finally making it threw she wondered onto the route that lead to Goldenrod. She defeated a few trainers there and made her way into the city. The city was massive in size. Probably the biggest city in Johto. The buildings were painted yellow on the outside with brown and green roofs.

There was a mall, a game corner, a train station, a bike shop, a gym and much more. Heart didn't know where to start first. She finally made up her mind and went into the mall. After about 3 hours in the mall and then a hour looking threw the stuff she had purchased she decided to leave.

"Who knew the mall would have this glossy lipstick?"

she said rubbing it on her lips.

"I bet Soul will wanna kiss me now huh chikorita?"

She smirked at chikorita who just looked away pretending it didn't hear what she said. She wasn't much a gambler so she just decided to go ahead and fight the gym leader. The gym leader was Whitney who used normal type pokemon and she was no pushover. Her miltank knocked out Hearts geodude and wooper but luckily chikorita was fresh and got the victory over the miltank. Whitney stunned that she was defeated handed Heart the badge and left the gym crying.

After leaving a gym she ran into a man who told her that there was a bug catching contest going on in the next route. She decided to enter and walked into the entrance hall. After signing up she noticed one of the participants was Soul.

"Soul what are you doing here? I thought you hated cute things?"

She remarked smiling at him. He just ignored what she said and replied with,

"I am here to catch a strong pokemon and win this contest against these weak individuals."

"Oh soulie your always so aggressive."

Heart said rubbing her fingers down his shirt feeling of his abs. Soul lightly blushed watching what she was doing. What did she call him? Should he stop her? Should he let her continue and see where it went? No what was he thinking. This girl was annoying and always getting in the way. Plus he wasn't attracted to her he kept saying in his head. He pushed her off of him and after seeing her pout a moment turned his head. The bug catching contest started and it was off to the races. Soul quickly found what he wanted to catch and exited the contest waiting for the results. Heart on the other hand struggled to catch anything and down to her last ball she managed to capture a pretty butterfree.

The judges tallied the results and looked each pokemon over.

"Coming in third place is Whitney."

Apparently Whitney had entered the contest in hopes of winning something today but was cut short in third place.

"Second place goes to Soul."

What! Second? He thought. Who on earth could of caught a better pokemon then the one he captured looking at his new pokemon it was a scyther and it didn't look very friendly.

"First place goes to Heart."

Soul became even more furious when he heard those words. Beaten by a girl. Beaten by her. Heart walked up to him and winked saying,

"Guess I beat ya. Hehe. Don't worry you are my winner."

He walked off annoyed and Heart followed behind him.

"Soul wait! Where are you going?"

Soul had taken the day to train his croconaw but didn't take the time to challenge the gym leader after hearing about the contest. Heart grabbed a firm grasp around his hand blushing wildly as he walked to the gym. He was to annoyed that he had lost to yell at her or to tell her to just go jump off of a cliff for winning that contest. He had wanted to win. He was determined to win something and approached the gym leader. Whitney saw them enter together and saw Heart had her hand grasped tight around Souls not wanting to let go. She thought Heart was crazy but she was wrong on the level of crazy she thought. Soul finally realized that Heart had grabbed his hand and jerked it away.

"Let go of me!"

Heart just stood there blushing and watched as he battled Whitney. Souls croconaw was incredible and knocked the miltank out easily while she had struggled with all of her pokemon fighting it. Heart seemed happy Soul had won even though she knew he would. After all he was big and strong. And hot, and- She continued in her thoughts till she was finally interrupted with someone shouting at her. When she finally came to reality she saw it was Soul yelling and she thought,

"man is he hot when he works up a sweat or is he just happy to see me?"

She said giggling to herself. Soul had been screaming at her about how weak Whitney was and that she had better not get herself into trouble for him to come rescue cause he was not her keeper when he noticed she was giggling.

"What are you laughing at?"

He asked her. She stopped and just smiled.

"Congrats on the victory Soul. I knew you could do it."

"Uh thanks."

He muttered completely forgetting why he had been yelling in the first place. They left the gym and it was around night time. Before Heart could speak up he said,

"Let me guess, you need a place to stay?"

Heart smiled and wrapped her arms around him then nodded. He shook his head and walked with her to a spot where they could pitch the tent.

"He likes having me in his bed."

Heart thought in her head then giggled again. After Soul pitched the tent they got inside. It was now nighttime again and the sky had turned dark.

"Heart you can lay next to me so your not terrified and wake me up in the morning."

She almost fainted hearing that. He actually wanted her near him. Was she dreaming? DId he get knocked in the head or something? She had no idea but she graciously accepted his offer and laid her head down on his shoulder and cuddled up against him with her arms wrapped around his muscular body. Soul looked into her eyes and it made him blush slightly.

"Don't think this is an everyday thing now. I am just being nice for once cause you won the contest is all. I am not attracted to you."

He said in a tone. Heart was sure he was lying.

"He is such a sweet heart. And sooo hot. Soo sexy"

And here she was wrapped around her crushs arms and cuddled up next to him. It felt to her like she was having a dream. She couldn't stop blushing. She thought about the two of them together in her head romantically and then fell asleep wrapped around him. Soul just stared at her for a moment then spoke in thought to himself,

"Why do I allow myself to put up with her? Why don't I just tell you to go fall off the earth and die?"

After thinking about it for a few moments he came to the conclusion that he was a nice guy and that made him angry. He wasn't nice. He was aggressive. Nice guys were weak and he hated the weak.

"I am not a nice guy. She is just lucky she won that contest is all."

He mumbled to himself. He was too tired to remove her arms from around his waist so he just laid there. Then he fell asleep reassuring himself he wasn't a weakling.


	5. What hurts the most?

**Chap. 5**

Another bright day. The sun was shining bright in the tent that Heart slept in. She had rolled onto her side to get more comfortable as she slept. The sunlight was beaming down right on her forehead. It felt hot and the light moved downwards and shined into her eyes.

"Damn it! Everytime!"

Heart shouted furious she had been woken up from another dream. It was of her and Soul again. This time they were watching a romantic film that she had suggested to him to see and while they were watching a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Soulie would cry from a chick flick. Hehe."

She said winking at chikorita who had just realized it was awake and wanted to go back to sleep. Heart noticed Soul again wasn't in the tent but she wasn't surprised this time cause it had happened twice before.

"He must be out training again. Oh well."

Heart mumbled then left the tent. Since she had gotten the badge she really had no reason to stay in Goldenrod anymore and decided to leave the city headed for the next town. Heart decided to look at her poke gear for a change.

"Lets see,"

She said with her finger over her mouth seeming like she was very intrigued as to what she was seeing.

"The next city is Ecruteak City. The city of ghost."

The word ghost sent a shiver down Hearts spine.

"G-ggg-Ghost! I don't like ghost!"

Heart started shaking in place but chikorita looked at her with its cute green eyes wondering what her trainer was doing and she quickly stopped shaking and had gotten over her fear. Or so she thought.

"Ghost arent so bad I guess. Besides we only have to challenge the gym we don't have to go see any towers or anything. I hope."

She healed her pokemon at the pokemon center in town and then left to the north headed towards Ecruteak. She passed by the bug trainers place. And she was stopped by a few trainers but she quickly defeated them and kept walking when she ran into an odd tree. Heart took the hm out of her bag to use to try and cut down the tree blocking her way. The tree didn't budge.

"Well this is an odd tr-"

Heart spoke but was interrupted with someone placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a girl about her age standing beside her.

"I heard you beat my sister Whitney. Please follow me. I have something that might help you out."

Heart looked confused but followed the girl back. The walked all the way back to Goldenrod into a flower shop.

"Here you go. There is a weird tree blocking peoples way to Ecruteak or Violet. It wasn't safe to pass by but since you've beaten Whitney I figured I could trust this with you. Use it on the tree."

She handed her a squirt bottle. Heart took the item and thanked the girl. After leaving her flower shop she left Goldenrod again headed for the tree. She decided to take the weird girls advice and she used the squirt bottle on the tree. The tree suddenly attacked her. It took all three of her pokemon but finally her wooper knocked the tree out with its water attacks.

"Finally! Gosh that was tough, I am starting to hate trees now."

Heart said sighing. She walked further along and finally arrived in Ecruteak City. The city was desolate and looked like no one had inhabited it in a long time even though there were a few residents outside of buildings. The buildings themselves looked old and rusted like they could collapse at any moment but at the same time they looked like they had been well kept up for such old buildings. Heart walked around the city for a few minutes till she finally found the gym. She attempted to walk inside but the doors were locked.

"That's odd. The doors are sealed shut."

She turned around and a man walked up to her pointing at a nearby tower.

"Our gym leader isn't here at the moment. He is in the Burned Tower."

Heart figured since she couldn't fight the leader here maybe she could challenge him in this tower. She went towards where the man had pointed and entered the tower. The tower was fairly dark but it had enough light to see where you were walking and what all was inside. It was covered in rocks and looked like it had collapsed from the inside. She saw a person standing from a far and decided to go see who it was. She identified the person after she had gotten closer. It was Soul.

What was he doing in this tower? Was he gonna challenge the gym leader also?

"Hi Soulie!"

Heart spoke waving at him. He quickly placed a hand over her mouth which made her blush that he was touching her. His big strong grasp was around her mouth.

"Maybe he would place his hand elsewhere on me"

she thought to herself.

"Sshh, there are rumors of legendary pokemon in this tower. I wanna catch them if that's the case and prove I am not a weakling."

Heart took his hand off her mouth and whispered,

"Ooh Soulie, your grasp is getting stronger. Are you working out just for me?"

She said giggling lightly where it wouldn't make much noise in case there were legendary pokemon here. Soul just ignored what she said and continued looking down a platform that revealed the floor below. Sure enough there was legendary pokemon in the tower but not just one. There were 3. Each of them looked like a vicious dog or lion but they were different colors. One was yellow and white, one was brown and orange and one was dark and light blue.

"I'm gonna go check this out and get a closer look at these pokemon. You'd better not do anything stupid like following me for instance."

Soul said to Heart. She nodded and completely ignoring what he said followed him down to the bottom floor.

"When he gets that look of determination in his eye I just melt, god it is so hot."

She thought to herself with her finger in her mouth slightly. She was drooling and blushing thinking about it and Soul noticed she had followed him and that her face was lit up red and he figured she must be thinking about scaring off the legendaries so yelled at her and she quickly came back to reality.

"Heart don't say anything. Don't scare them off."

Heart realized he was yelling and smiled then said,

"Soulie I'm not gonna scare them off I was to busy thinking about you and your strong musc-"

Her sentence was cut short as the ground below her started to cave in and in a moments notice it fell threw and she landed hard on the ground right in front of the legendaries. They noticed how close she was and quickly ran off. All except the blue one who was staring at her for a moment then it to ran off out of the tower.

"I told you not to scare them off! Do you even listen to me!"

Soul said yelling at her again. Just then they noticed a man had walked down to the floor they were on with them.

"I'm Morty. I was intrigued by the rumors of legendary pokemon in these towers but I see they have already left."

Soul pointed at Heart and said,

"Yeah she ran them off. Typical for her."

Morrty stared at Heart for a moment seeming disappointed then said,

"I see. Well since they are no longer here I will return to my gym."

They then realized that he must be the gym leader. Morty left the tower and Soul went to walk out of it himself when he was stopped by someone wrapping there arms around his arm.

"Soulie where are you running off to now?"

Heart was saying blushing wildly and smiling at him. He wanted to take his foot and kick her so far away from him that she may never return. Was that wrong of him? What if he took her hand in his and they walked together. No, what was he thinking again? He isn't attracted to her in anyway. No matter how much she may try. He didn't like her.

"Give me back my hand. And stop calling me Soulie!"

Soul jerked his hand away from her in a rage and that made Heart sad. She felt like crying. Why did he show no interest in her? Did she smell? Was she ugly? She thought these things in her mind when he suddenly turned around and said,

"Sorry for yelling at you I just wanted to prove I am not a weakling by catching one of those lendaries."

Heart stared at his eyes and smiled.

"Soulie you arent a weakling. You're my superman."

Those words made Soul smile. He leaned in like he was going to kiss her when suddenly it started to rain. He quickly stopped what he was about to do and his smile turned into a mad frown. What on earth was he thinking?! He almost kissed her all because she called him 'Her superman'? He really was turning into a weakling he though to himself. And besides she had called him that horrid name again. He pushed Heart back away from him and said.

"First off, I lose the opportunity to catch a legendary and now it starts raining. Just my luck. Just leave me alone."

Before Heart could say another word he stormed off in a mad rage towards a nearby building in town. Heart wanted to follow him and see where he was going. Maybe even apologize if she had to. She hated seeing the man she loved mad at her because of something she did even if it was an accident.

"He probably needs time to cool off is all right chikorita? He doesn't hate me does he? Besides he loves the nickname I gave him, hehe."

She spoke talking to her pokemon. The rain was now pouring down even harder then before and she could tell it wasn't gonna let up anytime soon. She decided to challenge Morty while it was raining and maybe by the time she was threw the rain would of stopped. She started walking towards the gym when suddenly she saw a purple spirit floating at the entrance. The sight of it was horrid it sent shivers down Hearts spine. She went to gasp for air but no luck. She fainted right there in front of the gym beside the spirit while the rain poured down on her even harder then before.


	6. Ghost busters

**Chap. 6**

The rain had stopped now. Heart regained her consciousness and saw she was in the pokemon center.

"What happened?"

She looked around and saw that she was in the pokemon center.

"Oh yeah I fainted. How did I get here?"

She said thinking back about the purple spirit.

"That thing was soo ugly! I wonder what it was?"

She shrugged off the thought and looked out the window of the pokemon center. She noticed the rain had let up. It looked like the sun was still out also so she could go challenge the gym leader. The nurse walked up and handed her her pokemon. Heart politely accepted them and left the pokemon center heading for the gym.

"Ok chikorita lets win us that badge!"

Heart said enthusiastically. She approached the entrance to the gym again and saw that the purple spirit was not there this time.

"Good. Maybe it died or something."

She walked inside the gym and started walking till she suddenly almost lost her balance.

"Whoa!"

She looked down and saw that there wasn't a floor or it wasn't lit up or anything. Then she noticed a purple light wrapped around her whole body and lifted her into the air. It floated her to a nearby platform that was barely visible to the eye. Hearts chest was pouding while she was in the air. What was going on? Was she gonna fall to her death? Before she could answer the question in her head she was standing on that platform. Someone spoke up and said,

"Welcome! This is the Ecruteak City gym and I am its leader Morty."

It was Morty who Heart had met in the tower.

"Hi Morty. I am gonna challenge you for the badge. Is that alright?"

Before she got a reply he released out his first pokemon. The purple spirit that she had seen before she fainted. Heart stood shaking in place but tried to get over her fear.

"This is haunter. He is the pokemon you saw before you fainted. Luckily I came out of my gym in enough time to notice you had fainted and carried you to the pokemon center."

Heart blushed lightly. He had saved her from what she thought was near death and had taken her to a safe place while it was raining. Heart finally came back to reality and threw out her first pokemon. Her Geodude. Both trainers commenced into battle commanding there pokemon to attack. Geodude struck first but was knocked back with haunters sucker punch attack. Geodude retaliated with its own rock tomb and after a few minutes both pokemon were exhausted. Haunter laid in one final blow and knocked Geodude out. Heart returned Geodude and sent out her next pokemon.

"Go wooper!"

Wooper and haunter battled for a while but wooper finally got the best of it and knocked it out.

"Good job, but I have one pokemon left."

Morty stated and released his last pokemon.

"Go Gengar."

Before Heart or wooper knew what to do gengar had put it to sleep and was using its dream eater attack. Wooper woke up just in time to be nailed hard in the face with a shadow ball knocking it out.

"Well its all up to you now. Go chikorita!"

Chikorita ran onto the battlefield ready to fight. Gengar struck first with sucker punch but was knocked back by chikoritas large vines. Genar and chikorita kept going at it till finally gengar had gotten the upper hand and knocked chikorita onto the ground. Chikorita appeared to be out of it when suddenly her body started to glow and she was engulfed in a bright light. Her appearance had changed. Heart looked threw her poke gear and it said that chikorita had evolved into bayleef.

"Yay! Chikorita you evolved."

Bayleef got back on its feet and readied for fight once more. Gengar wasn't letting up though but bayleef wasn't gonna either. Both trainers were wondering what to do to finish the other when they both got an idea at the same time.

"Gengar use shadow ball!"

"Bayleef use Energy ball!"

They said at almost the exact same time. Both pokemon charged up and unleashed a powerful ball attack at the other and the attacked crashed into each other causing the battlefield to be covered in smoke. When the smoke finally cleared out there was no doubt who had won the fight. Bayleef was standing over gengar with its foot ontop of its stomach. Heart had won the long battle.

"Yay! We did it!"

Morty smiled and handed heart her badge she had earned. Heart accepted it and left the gym. Bayleef was looking at the gate way indicating it wanted to go that way but heart had other ideas.

"hold on bayleef. Lets go to that building soulie went into. I wanna show him my new badge."

Bayleef shrugged its head and they walked to the building. They saw Soul holding a man in the air like he was gonna punch him and they noticed the mans uniform it was a rocket member. Heart quickly ran up to soul and he noticed she had walked up but didn't turn around to face her.

"What are you doing here? Go away."

He asked her. Heart walked closer and said,

"Soulie look I won the badge."

Soul didn't take his eyes off the rocket member but he spoke up and said,

"I already have it."

Heart seemed shocked by that statement. How fast was he? He had already gotten it? Then she smiled.

"Nice job soulie. You are one step ahead of me it seems. But I will get ahead of you hehe."

She said smirking and left the building. Soul was still inside and threw the rocket member onto the ground. The rocket member quickly ran off out of the building as fast as he could run. The rocket member ran by Heart nearly knocking her onto the ground spinning her around.

"Wow! He was running fast. Soulie must of put a beating on him or something. He is after all strong and handsome and…."

She started thinking again and was smiling in thought of who knows what when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. She turned around and to her delight it was Soul.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

Soul asked her. Hearts face lit up bright red. Was he really asking her if she was alright? Maybe he did care after all? Soul noticed her face was lit up red and he figured she would soon wrap herself around him and do no telling what to him and he spoke up again before she could even reply and said,

"Not that I care or anything. I am not attracted to you!"

What was he thinking again? Why did he place his hand on her shoulder and check on her condition? Why did he care at all? He walked off from her headed towards the next city. Heart just stood there in place smiling.

"He does like me doesn't he?"

She said eyeing her bayleef who was looking around in confusion. Heart pulled out her poke gear and scanned it.

"The next city is Olivine City. The city of sea breezes."

Hearts face lit up once more as she was thinking and she winked saying to bayleef.

"Maybe soulie will get a breeze under him and be blown into the sea so I have to rescue him with mouth to mouth resuscitation, hehehe."

Bayleef just shook its head. Heart walked further past the gate to route 38 then 39. The wind blew her hair in a wave like motion and the sun was starting to begin sitting. Heart thought it was a beautiful sight seeing the sunset over the route.

Since the sun was begging to set though it would soon be nighttime. Heart looked around to see if she could see soul nearby but didn't see anything but a nearby house. She ran to it and noticed outside was a lot of miltank outside. The owners of the property agreed to let her stay the night there and Heart found the guest room and laid down on the bed.

She was exhausted. Before another thought could enter her head she was out cold sound asleep.


End file.
